The doggie incident
by SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Will hits a dog while going back home. He gets really stressed but rescues it and takes it home to get a little help from Hannibal. Pure fluff, I swear. Forgive my grammar/spelling and sorry if Hannibal and/or Will seem a bit OOC :/ (I'm not so funny so, the "humor" genre might not be 100% accurate, so sorry)


**The doggie incident**

While Will was driving back home, he was thinking about Hannibal. After a long day, that's all he wanted, to be next to his loved one.

He imagined himself next to him, he saw no one on the highway so he closed his eyes for what he thought, was just a second. He opened them quickly when he felt he had hit something with his car, followed by a howl of pain.

"Shit" – Will said, and panicked.

He checked under his car and unfortunately for him, he found a little dog.

"Shit!" – Will said once more, but louder this time.

The small dog seemed scared, clearly. Will tried to reach him but the dog kept trying to stay away from him.

"Come on little one, I'm so sorry. Please, let me help you." – Will tried to remain calm, but his voice was cracking. He felt so bad for what he'd just done, more now than ever, when he missed his dogs so badly.

The dog began to approach him, its tiny paws moving closer to Will.

"Yes, that's it little one, come on, I'll take care of you, I promise." – Will was a little bit more relaxed, but still in shock.

When the dog finally came out and Will was able to pick him up, he placed it in his arms. Both Will and the dog were shaking. It was a street dog, but that didn't mean it wasn't beautiful (although, every single dog was beautiful in the eyes of Will).

Will checked him quickly, he had learned many things related to injuries with all the dogs he'd had. Apparently, the dog was perfectly fine, no bones broken, just a small wound in its torso; Will realized it was more the shock and the coup.

"Shhh, shhh, it'll be fine doggie, it'll be fine." – And with these words, Will got into his car carrying the dog. He placed him in the passenger seat; the small creature seemed too scared to move, so it remained on its place.

Luckily, they were really close to the house, so in about 10 minutes they were in the Graham-Lecter residence.

"Hannibal!" – Will yelled when he had his car in the garage. Hannibal's was there too, which meant he was already home. – "Hannibal! Damn it come quickly!"

"What is it, Will?" – Hannibal asked, coming out from the garage door. He saw his Murder Husband shaking and opening the passenger's seat. – "Will, what happened?"

When Hannibal saw Will carrying a small dog and not a dead human body, he seemed relieved but also slightly disappointed.

"What were you expecting, Hannibal? Dinner?!" – Hannibal remained silent and walked towards Will. He asked him to let him carry the dog.

"You're too nervous for this, go take a bath; I'll take care of the dog." – Hannibal said and he extended his hands in order to let Will place the dog there.

"No, I can do this."

"I knew you wouldn't let me do it. May I at least help you?"

Will nodded. Hannibal and Will walked into the house. It was enormous; they had achieved so much in the past six months, allowing them to have a house as big as the one they now owned.

They washed the dog, it was late but Will felt the urge to do some good for the creature he had hurt and Hannibal was just helping his boyfriend.

After this, Hannibal took a shower while Will was petting the tiny dog. Both of them were way more relaxed than a while ago. The dog was no longer shaking or crying, and Will could breathe better and wasn't so anxious.

"Your turn, Will." – Hannibal said as he stepped out of the bathroom with a blue, long sleeved pajama and a pair of pants. He was still drying his hair when he said that.

Will didn't say a word and walked towards the bathroom door. He knew Hannibal had already taken his clothes to the bathroom, he saw him do it. When Will was about to get inside the bathroom, Hannibal stopped him placing a hand on his chest.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" – Will didn't reply and turned his head way to quickly, which didn't let Hannibal give him a small kiss.

Will came out of the shower, his beautiful curls were wet and his green pajamas made his eyes even greener. Hannibal had the dog on his lap, which made Will smile.

Hannibal was about to make a sarcastic comment about it, but chose not to and just smiled back.

"Are you hungry Will?"

"Yes, do you need some help in the kitchen?"

"No, I had already finished when you arrived." – He got up and walked towards the door. Before he could reach it, Will was the one who stopped him this time.

"Ha-Hannibal, I'm so sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be rude or anything, I just-"

Will was shut by Hannibal's lips. Hell, he needed that so badly.

"Will you ever let me finish my sentences?" – Will asked, rising an eyebrow.

"You tell me."

"Do you have something we can feed the dog with? Nothing human, please." – Will asked after a few minutes of being seated in the kitchen's table.

"Well, yesterday's meal was beef, and we still have a little left."

"Yeah, that should do it. I'll buy dog kibble in the morning."

"Will, if you don't mind me asking… How did this dog is now part of our lives?"

"Okay it might sound incredibly stupid but… I was driving and I got distracted in the highway thinking about, well, you; I just closed my eyes for a second and then I heard the poor thing crying." – Will took a deep breath before adding. – "And I checked under my car and, well, I couldn't just leave it there… besides you know how I am with dogs in general. Can we please keep it?"

"Have I said 'no' to that?"

The smiled they shared was unique; they hadn't shared such smile in a long time. It felt so right.

"So, the reason why we have this dog is because you couldn't keep me off your mind while you were driving home."

"If you want to put it like that… but if you do, technically that thingy now is injured thanks to you Hannibal."

Hannibal rolled his eyes as if answering what Will had just said.

"How are we naming it? I noticed it's a male doggie."

"I don't know, do you have any ideas?"

"What about 'Chewie', or 'Queequeg'."

"Christ Hannibal, we really need to go out more often."

"Will, we go out like, all the time, I mean- okay, I won't argue about this, I'm really tired we should go to sleep. We'll decide a name tomorrow."

"Fine. Could you do the dishes this time? I'll go check on the doggie."

"Sure, I'll do it. Besides it was my turn, but I'll do it anyways."

When Hannibal got into the bedroom after doing the dishes, he found probably one of the cutest scenes he'd ever seen: Will sitting on the floor with a blanket over his head and the dog between his legs.

"Will, I know you want me dead, but please, do not do this sort of things. My two pretty dogs"

"I thought we were past that. And I'm not a dog." – Will said and turned his face to the right.

Hannibal ignored that last part and sat next to Will, placing his head on his shoulder.

"I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you, Hannibal." – Will said.

"But you actually did, and now we have a dog to take care of."

Will smiled and faced Hannibal. Their lips touched once more, Hannibal moved his right hand and placed it on Will's cheek, Will placed his left hand on Hannibal's knee. The kiss had lasted more than they thought, when a certain dog decided it was time to break the romance between the couple.

"Apparently it really likes you." – Will said when the dog climbed to Hannibal's lap.

"I bet it likes you too." – Hannibal made a pause. – "Shall we sleep now?"

"Let's do that."

When both of them were in bed, Will felt Hannibal's arms around his hips.

"You're great, Will, even if you think you did bad by hitting the dog. We have it now, and it'll be safe with us. You're a great human and the most perfect boyfriend I could ever ask for, don't you dare thinking otherwise." – Hannibal whispered in his ear. This was followed by a tender kiss on the back of his neck. – "Goodnight Will, I love you." – He finally added.

"I love you too." – Will answered, holding Hannibal's hand. It had been a great evening after all: Hannibal hugging him in bed and their new dog sleeping under it.


End file.
